With a growing number of electronic retailers entering the field of electronic commerce, electronic retailers are finding it harder and harder to compete. In order to remain competitive, electronic retailers must do all that they can to attract customers and generate sales. Some electronic marketplaces attempt to do this by providing item recommendations to potential consumers. However, the relevancy of a particular item recommendation is often hard to gauge. This is especially true when it applies to the selection of clothing items to purchase or wear, as this is a difficult skill to master.